


We runaway together(but they come back anyway)

by Hetaliafan2000



Series: AU Ideas that I will probably never finish [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mafia AU, Nordic only tho, Others are mentiond, Short, but there is notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: A HongIce Mafia AU that starts When the couple are in their twenties and is avoiding e everyone they grew up with. Ft Peter, a sad teen boy who loves his new family but misses his old one. OrShe smiled at Lili, another teacher but for a different age group than she and Lizzy, who had just come in and started talking to Lizzy. She looked down and looked for the name of her knew student. She froze as she saw the last name “Oxerntina.”Peter moved his eggs around in boredom as his family talked around him. Mama was mothering his sister, asking her if she was ready for school. Papa was watching the two, a small loving smile gracing his face. His uncles were talking business quietly making sure no one, aka him and his sister, hear them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It should be obvious who is who however Bernice is female Ladonia. This is because as I was writing it I didn't feel like looking up a name for her and just wrote one off the top of my head. I may change it later.

She jolts awake and moves quickly, her back is against the wall as she points her gun around the room looking for a threat. She’s slow to put her gun down but so is her husband. When she is finally sure that no one is around she sighs. It was just a dream, she thinks before changing her mind, no it was a memory. It was fine though, she was use to it.

 

The gun is taking out of her hand and she looks up to see warm brown eyes. She smiles at her husband, lets him take the gun and falls into his embrace. She breaths, taking in the warmth and love that she still after so many years she was not use to. Everything was fine, they had destroyed them a long ago and there was no way her family could track her now. Not after so many years of her being silent and gone.

 

It’s so quiet between the two of them, she could hear his heart beat in his chest, and she didn’t want to ruin it. It was though because soon her stomach rumbled and she drew back. Leon’s lips twisted and despite her efforts so did hers. Giggling the two walked into the kitchen area and she jumped on the limited counter space while Leon started on making them breakfast.

 

While he did she looked around and thought about how different the two were living now. There was no more huge bedrooms and kitchens, no more unused rooms that so cold filled with loneliness. No, now there was a small bathroom with a smaller hallway that led into a room with something that vaguely looked like a kitchen to the left. She loved it though, the one room apartment was enough for them and they filled it with as much love as they could. As much love they were not given before.

 

Leon hands her a large plate, its filled with eggs, fish, and rice. She lifts her legs up and pulls out a draw to get a fork before closing it and wraps her legs around Leon’s waist. She's taller than him for the moment but not by much, she still kisses him between bites of food. They share the plate of food and before long it's gone, Leon leans over to put it into their sink before carrying her to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

She smirks at him, she had working legs they both knew but Leon liked to carry her around. She would fight it had they been in public but it was only the two of them in the apartment, no one would see her. See them.

 

They spent the time in the shower relaxing mostly, washing away the nightmare from earlier. She gets out first, drying herself off before getting dressed and doing her hair, Leon follows her soon after and she does her makeup in the mirror.

 

Its relaxing, their routine and as they walk out the door to go to work she thinks that she can handle the world. As long as she has Leon though, because without him nothing really matters to her.

  


She works as a teacher, well a student teacher at the moment, surprising considering she spent the better part of her teenage years being a thief and assassin, but she liked it. It was calming in a way she needed after she was kidnaped. Here she can help kids, keep them safe and healthy as much as she can. She make sure they do not go through what she and Leon went through.

 

Leon kisses her cheek when they get to her school before hurrying to his own work. She's greeted but Lizzy who laughs at her and tries to tease her about having such an adoring husband. She rolls her eyes, the Hungarian woman is a sucker for love, no matter the gender, and points out that she too has a husband that adores her.

 

Lizzy giggles and nods before going off into a tangent about Roderich, a rather stuffy austrian that was a musician. She pretends to listen as she goes to her mailbox to see what's in there. Maybe one of her kids put some old homework that was due? Maybe it was from Alice, who she was learning under. It was neither, instead it was a file on a new student.

 

She smiled at Lili, another teacher but for a different age group than she and Lizzy, who had just come in and started talking to Lizzy. She looked down and looked for the name of her knew student. She froze as she saw the last name “Oxerntina.”

  
  
  


Peter moved his eggs around in boredom as his family talked around him. Mama was mothering his sister, asking her if she was ready for school. Papa was watching the two, a small loving smile gracing his face. His uncles were talking business quietly making sure no one, aka him and his sister, hear them.

 

He looked to the left of him where there was an empty space. He knew that somewhere he had an aunt, but eight years ago she had disappeared. Bernice, when he had asked about her, had said that she was a master escape artist. So when she had been kidnaped they waited five days for her to come home. She didn’t and when they went to go look for her all they saw was a bloody warehouse with decaying bodies littering the place.

 

There was no sign of her, no prints, no video of her, nothing. she just disappeared like a ghost. Peter had asked how she knew this and remembered how his sister had looked at him with a sad look. “I overheard Ma and Pa talk about it,” she had said. “Our uncle still try to look for her.”

 

Peter always wanted to ask why she didn’t come back, he didn’t though because than he would remember the looks on his family face when ever they thought he wasn’t looking. In the back of his mind he wondered if she was even alive, she had been gone for such a long time by now why wouldn’t she come home? There was more than what he was told going on but he didn’t really care to understand.

 

“And what about you Peter?”

 

He looked towards his mother and tried to process the question.

 

“School, are you excited about getting to meet new people?”

 

Oh right school. He shrugged and slouched into his chair, ignoring the look of warning from his papa.

 

“Not really. What's the point in going? We’ll be moving soon anyway. Why can’t I be homeschooled?”

 

His mother smiled indulgently at him, they had had this talk multiple times before and nothing had changed his mind. Nor did it his parents.

 

“Because we want you to get the school experience. To meet new people and make friends.”

 

“But I’m only going to be moving soon anyway, so what's the point?”

 

His mama sighed and shook her head, “The point is that you need to lean how to act with other people. With civilians.”

 

“Think of this as training Peter, you have to remember that to others you are not part of the big bad Nordic Family. That you can’t use your status out there.”

 

He looked to his uncle Lukas, he wasn’t looking at him as he was instead glancing at the empty seat next to him. It made Peter angry, they talked to him but they were only saw Freyja. He was but a shadow to her, he knew to it wasn’t her fault and he tried to never blame her but sometimes he couldn’t help but think that his family should have found her body. At least then they could have moved on, or be in the process to move on.

 

“What ever,” he mumbled. There was no point on getting angry at the table, it would just get everyone sad or angry. His sister would ignore him in her effort to make him see how mad she was at him.

 

It made him miss his former family. Arthur who was a little forget full and would get angry whenever someone complimented him, thinking they were mocking him. Wendy and Jet who loved Australia and would alway talk with an accent.

 

He thought to himself, acting on autopilot, that the rest would not want him to drowned himself in sadness because of them. He was the baby of the family and they had for the most part tried to shelter him. Surprise, surprise it didn’t work. Leon disappeared and soon after Arthur sent Wendy and Jet to Australia. Arthur left soon after, wanting to get back Leon but not knowing where to start and then Peter was left alone.

 

Peter didn’t really blame him, not really despite what he would say, andhe could understand where Arthur was coming from. Leon had not really been their family, not by blood at least, and Arthur had been the closest to him. Had it been Wendy that had disappeared Peter knew that he would have left too. Didn’t stop the feeling of bitterness.

 

It was fine now, he had his new family. They might not know him as well as his first did but that was fine , they would learn about him just like he was learning about them.

 

If they cared enough to learn about him a dark part of him thought. But he threw that thought out and locked that part away. He did not want think that, not when it was still early in the morning. These thoughts were better left late at night when he was alone and not in danger of being seen.

 

“Come on little brother, we must go so we are not late.”

 

His soft spoken sister called out to him and he faked a smile yelled that he was coming.

  



	2. Chapter 2

 

  * This is a Mafia AU if that wasn’t clear.
  * So like Iceland, Freyja, was part of the mafia with her brother, Norway or Lukas, Denmark, Mathias who was their adopted brother, Sweden, or Berwald a friend of Mathias, and Finland, or Tina who was the daughter of a lesser known boss.
  * Freyja was the best at assassination and being a thief. She was more known for her thieving as only her family knew about her assassination jobs. Light blond hair that went to her shoulders and bright blue eyes that more often than not looked Purple due to colored contacts. She looked the most innocent of the five even with her cold looks but she had a fiery temper that caused more than a few fights with Mathias and Lukas. She got along with Berwald if only because she didn’t talk to him much nor did she really ever fight with Tina. Because she often was a thief she also was an escape artist and even if the building she was at locked down she could get out. 
  * She wasn’t always fighting with her brothers however when Lukas when to go to middle school with Mathias, it was a boarding school, she grew up faster than she should have. After her brothers left she was bullied and instead of becoming meek she got angry and started to fight back. It took a few years but after nurmenis fights she started to get good and upgraded to underground fighting rings. There she caught the eye of Sadik a turkish man in his thirties that took Freyja under his wing until she was fourteen and Her brothers came back.
  * Ages at this are like Freyja is fourteen and Lukas would be 21 with Mathias and Berwald being the same age as him. Tina is 19.
  * Back to the plot, so Freyja was like seven when the two left and Lukas nor Mathias have contacted Freyja much since the years have gone. Still When the two come bye she still went with them because they were family and she had no one else really besides Sadik. This is when she is introduced to the mafia and Berwald and Tina. 
  * Lukas and Mathias were like 17 when they were first introduced and they met Tina when Berwald caught her eye and introduced herself. Berwald they meet when the first went to school.
  * The resentment that Freyja felt went the two left her builded up until after a year she exploded and that when the fighting started. 
  * The fighting between the three keeped up until Freyja was 17 and that was only because she was kidnaped and never returned.
  * Part of the reason they were fighting was because Lukas and Mathias treated her like she was a child that couldn’t do anything while also sending her on missions. It gave her mixed singles and that was part of the problem.
  * When she was kidnaped she was kidnaped because her family pissed some people off. They proceeded to traffic her until she ends up in some country where she met Leon Wang aka Hong Kong. 
  * After finally getting an idea about where she was she then slaughtered the trafficker with Leon. The two then went undercover and dismantled the trafficker business getting the attention of Interpol. Interpol contacts them and offers them help and makes sure what they are doing is legale.
  * By this time the are 19, both are more than traumatized but they are soon done and Interpol helps them get a new identity, I’m not sure if they can do that in real life though.
  * Leon chooses to go by Leon Kirkland while Freyja chooses to Emillia Adnan, Adnan in honor of Sadik.
  * Sometime between after the two first escaped and when they turn 19 they fall in love, when they finally get to rest they go on their first date.
  * By this time they are in america and getting their one citizenship there and getting too college. Freyja now Emillia is going to go to school to be a teacher, an english teacher. While Leon is going into business.
  * They live in the same apartment they have in the beginning of the story. 
  * The two get married when they are 22.
  * Between going to college and working/internship at where they want to work at the two work minimum wage jobs. Leon works as a DJ in a nightclub and as a librarian. Emillia works as a barista, babysitter, and sometimes at a bar as a bartender.
  * Now onto more about Leon
  * He use to live next to the Kirkland family, which consisted of Arthur(England), Peter(Sealand), Wendy(Wy), Jet(Austialia), Alistar(Scotland), Seames(Ireland), and Chanler(Wales).
  * His family consisted of two absent parents that had moved from China to England and was basically raised by his older brother Yao, who was also raising the other kids aka the other asians.
  * He was kidnaped and trafficked when he about 15 to 16, somewhere between those ages, however before he was a martial arts champion. He would have tried to break out but he didn’t want to try and fail as he didn’t have a full grasped on things. He was going to make his escape when Freyja aka Emillia was brought in. 
  * I have know idea what else to put. 




End file.
